


Stranger

by fandom_life_damned_me_to_hiatus



Category: Barduil - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_life_damned_me_to_hiatus/pseuds/fandom_life_damned_me_to_hiatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introverted Thranduil recalls his daily routine (I guess) but this day is different. A day turns into a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, uh this was just a quick one, I haven't had much time to edit this but I will (so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes). Hope you enjoy.

The Stranger  
Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and head to work. Open the door and attempt to leave, be stopped by terribly nosy neighbour Bilbo on the way to the elevator, and get to elevator. See my ex Elrond in the elevator, opt out for the stairs instead. Go to the coffee shop, order coffee. Catch the bus because my bastard of an ex put it into the dealers for a service and it’d now take 2 weeks to be ready. Get on the bus, and have two choices, sit next to the sick stranger or the sickeningly happy couple. Decide to stand. Get to work. Be bothered all day by small talk. Have Larry the water cooler guy hit on me again. Then go on to whinge to Tauriel about my problems and listen to her talk about her new boyfriend. Clock out of the office, thus ending my shift; Leave and decide not to take the bus because people are scary.  
Walk down street and see incredibly hot stranger, stare for a moment too long. Stranger notices and stops and starts walking toward me. Get foot caught on the pavement, fall but expertly landing on one knee. Silently curse valar for being a son of a bitch for not giving me the majestic genes. See strangers gasping and cooing. People are watching. Wonder why, but then hear cute man saying “what no, uh what?” and realise what is happening. Try to backspace or leave without saving, but unfortunately this is reality not a Sims game. See Elrond, but he is with a new person, notice it is that bitch Karen who stomps too loudly in the hallways. They kiss, completely ready for spontaneous combustion or a freak lightning bolt attack. Be on the verge of tears, hear hot stranger say “Yes, a thousand times yes!” Be taken aback for a moment. Hear clapping, look around and see people happy, look at stranger and see him mouth something. Not comprehend, resulting in a “You could say thanks you know”.  
Stranger extends hand, prepare for slap. It never comes, be kissed. Not want it to end. Introduce myself, learn his name is Bard. Fall in love; move in together, watch ex and Karen break up. Be happy, plan to actually propose, have boyfriend, being the little shit that he is beat me to it.  
Get married, move into a bigger place, adopt a children, live a long happy lifetime with each other, Bard gets sick, find out its cancer, cry, have bard be the brave one and realise it should be me being brave, try get bard better. He goes into remission, move to a different house now that kids are all moved out, Bard relapses, have hope because we got through it once, think it’s getting better, actually getting worse. Bard goes to hospital, spend every moment together. Have a nap with bard at 3:00pm like usual, wake up at 4:30pm, try to wake bard for re-runs of ‘Full House’, he doesn’t wake up. Call nurse, they attempt to revive him, hope is lost, lights go out, world grows dark.  
Children come, people try to console, be consumed with complete and utter anger, pray to valar to take me as well. Learn life doesn’t work that way, go to bed. Three years later wake up and see Bard in bed next to me, live every moment by his side.  
Legolas comes to visit. Tell Legolas the good news, have him look shocked, he looks around the apartment; he says I’m going insane. Tell bard how rude Legolas is being. Have Bard say it’s all okay. Sigrid comes to visit, she says it too. The next time someone visits both Bain and Tilda come. Tell bard to come out, have him say he is too tired, tell Bain that bard is sorry but he is tired. See Tilda cry; tell her she can see him next time. All children come home, Bard is tired. They say that Bard is dead, deny it because he is sleeping in their room. Show kids, they say he isn’t there. Yell. They leave. Two men in white clothing come and take me out. Wake up in a hospital.  
They won’t let me see Bard anymore.


End file.
